westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Clovis
"A few words on parchment can't account for the realities of war."Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 38- General Clovis Clovis is one of the highest-ranking Canid leaders in Aisling and an instigator of the Canid/Ermehn conflict.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Title Page- Alex's Commentary General Clovis maintained a garrison that serves as the main line of defense against Ermehn attack on Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23 Personality Although genial to a point, Clovis was ruthless.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary While rough and militaristic, Clovis was too classy to use heavy military slang.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 33- Rachel’s Comment on March 13, 2014, 2:24 am When he spoke, Clovis liked to make his point by talking around it. Taking his words at face value is unwise.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 46- Alex’s Comment on June 28, 2014, 1:03 pm In order to do his part in the Canid war machine, Clovis was always active.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 34 While his duties did not require him to be personal with the troops and he has plenty of underlings capable of critiquing soldiers, Clovis is the sort to offer personal, nuanced critique.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary His responsibilities to his troops took priority over diplomatic obligations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35- Alex’s Commentary Although he spoke unfavorably of Sratha, Clovis was not lying or intentionally misrepresenting the past, even if his words are not an accurate reflection of what really happened. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42- Rachel’s Comment on May 31, 2014, 3:03 pm Clovis believed the Ermehn should be content with their lot in the Northern Wastes and was trying to smother the fight out of them.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 39 Relationships Captain Kenosh Clovis refers to Kenosh as an 'old friend',Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32 However, Clovis did not hesitate to forcibly detain Kenosh for his own ends because of the Captain's experience with the Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 46 Kenosh and Clovis don't see eye to eye on what constitutes peaceBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 45 and Kenosh tells Clovis he won't take part in 'another' slaughter, indicating some history and tension between the two.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 46 Clovis and Kenosh frequently argued about politicsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83 and the state of the Ermehn people.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 39 During the siege of Deltrada, Kenosh tries to reason with Clovis about the immorality of killing an unarmed foe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83 Ultimately, Kenosh kills Clovis to save Hardin's life,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 84 although he seems at least somewhat regretful about it.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 90 'Captain Caldus' Clovis expresses regret at Caldus' loss, noting he was 'a fine warrior' but he gets distracted by his duties before he can finish his eulogy.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35 'Captain Quinlan' Clovis is surprised to hear Caldus has been replaced with another Captain. When he learns of Caldus' death, he offers his condolences.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35 However, Clovis' mockery of Dakkan sours their meeting.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 41 'Dakkan' Clovis dismissed Dakkan out of hand.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36 When Dakkan asked why the Canid were worried about one Ermehn tribe, Clovis humiliated him by ribbing at his lack of experience and his father's disappointment in him to make a point.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 40 'King Janus' According to Dakkan, King Janus is in power only because his generals allow him to be.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 5 Skills Clovis' responsibility was to ensure that the Canid soldiers are at their peak state of readiness.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary As such, he inspects the Canid Garrisons, offering nuanced critique on archery formsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary or sword technique.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36 He is also a very skilled negotiator.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary History Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two Hardin Consults As of the envoy's arrival at Deltrada,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 39- Alex's Commentary Clovis had been in Deltrada since the last full moon.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23 'General Clovis' The envoy finds General ClovisBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31 critiquing the form of the Deltrada bowmen,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary and Clovis greets Kenosh as an old friend.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32 Kenosh returns the greeting and Clovis notes that he hasn’t met Quinlan, who introduces himself as Quinlan. Kenosh corrects him, informing Clovis that Quinlan is a Captain. Clovis delegates his supervision of the Canid trainees and invites the envoy to walk with him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 33 Kenosh asks about General Tosch, and Clovis says Tosch has been delayed on the road from Arklow, and assures Kenosh that everything is fine. Clovis adds that this development may be for the best as Tosch doesn’t care for Sunsgrovians. He then asks Quinlan if Caldus has retired.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 34 Quinlan tells him that Caldus died two weeks ago, and was his grandfather. Clovis begins to express condolences, but is distracted by a young Canid trainee’sBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35 sloppy form.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35- Alex’s Commentary Clovis criticizes his sword technique and claims that fighting savages is no excuse for sloppy technique. The trainee tries to say he is tired, but Clovis tells him that’s no excuse and that he must be stronger.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36 Clovis returns to the envoy, and takes note of Dakkan. Kenosh introduces him to Clovis, then Kenosh tells Clovis they received word that the Ermehn conflict had escalated. Clovis tries to avoid the subject Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 37 but admits the Ermehn have increased their attacks on Canid patrols in the Wastes, prompting Quinlan to ask what Canid patrols are doing in Ermehn land. Clovis claims that while it is Ermehn land according to the Treaty of Cenolau, the reality is more complicated than that.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38 He tells the envoy that the Canid have been hearing reports of a curious Ermehn tribe that’s been gaining strength over the past few months. Dakkan asks why one tribe is concerning to the mighty Canid army. Irked, Clovis tells Dakkan that his name is derived from Ancient Lutren for “proud leader”, meaning that Kenosh wanted a successor. However, since Dakkan is along for experience at his age, Clovis surmises that Dakkan is a disappointment to his father. Quinlan tries to confront ClovisBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 40 but Kenosh cuts him off. Clovis says his point is that names tell a lot- and the Ermehn tribe is called the Sratha-din. Shocked, Kenosh repeats the name as it starts to storm overhead. Clovis comments that the envoy brought a storm with them.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 41 ' Diplomatic Differences' When the storm breaks, Clovis asks Quinlan if he can’t handle a little rain, then leads them inside the keep. Kenosh asks Clovis to continue what he was saying about the Sratha-din. Clovis tells them that the name “Sratha-din” means “Sratha’s Tribe” and that when the Ermehn ruled Aisling, Sratha the Warlord oppressed the Canid cruelly.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 Clovis leads them to an inner room and tells them that Sunsgrove’s intervention was the only thing that kept the Canid from being destroyed by Sratha’s armies. Kenosh comments that it can’t be the same tribe, and Clovis agrees, saying his ancestors killed Sratha in open combat and mounted his head on a pike.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 43 Quinlan asks if that means someone is using his name as a symbolic guesture, and Clovis tells them that Sratha is a name they forbid the Ermehn to use, because they will rally behind it.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 44 At that moment, a Canid soldier enters with news of a sighted campfire.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 44 She tells him the campfire is near the second marker. Clovis decides he needs to attend to the campfire, and tells Captain Kenosh that since he’s spent time among the Ermehn, Clovis wants Kenosh to stay at Deltrada to help him. Kenosh tells Clovis that his cause is peace, and Clovis tells Kenosh that he must help the Canid keep it.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 45 Kenosh tells Clovis he won’t take part in another slaughter, but Clovis tells Kenosh that if they leave the garrison, it will be in defiance of the Treaty of Cenolau, and that they are required to lend aid. Clovis orders his soldiers to make the envoy comfortable, as they will be there for a while.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 46 Kenosh tells Clovis that the Treaty does not allow the Canid to detain their allies, but Clovis insists the Sunsgrovians are beign retained to consult on this threat, and asks Kenosh why he wouldn’t want to share his knowledge with his sworn allies. Kenosh tells Clovis they’ll speak in the morning, and then return to Sunsgrove. Clovis dismisses his comment as he follows the soldier out of the keep.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 47 Finding Kenosh When Dakkan and Quinlan find Clovis and Kenosh, Clovis has Hardin pinned down by soldiers. Kenosh stops Clovis from killing Hardin, saying that Clovis can’t execute an unarmed combatant.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 82 Betrayal Clovis tells Kenosh to remember his place as a guest in Clovis’ garrison, but Kenosh tells Clovis to remember his place as the general of a kingdom bound by the treaty like the other kingdoms. Clovis tells Kenosh to go home, and that he’s finished here.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83 Clovis pushes past Kenosh and raises his blade against Hardin, but Kenosh stabs Clovis in the back.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 84 Clovis lies on the ground, unmoving.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 Appearances *Beyond the Western Deep **Prologue Page 9 (Cameo) **Chapter One- Page 23 (Mentioned) **Chapter Two *** Pages 5, 28-29 (Mentioned) *** Pages 31-41, 82-84 (Speaking) *** Pages 86, 90, 95-96 (Corpse) References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Canid Category:Male Category:Deceased